Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle capable of running by using at least one of the motive power from an engine and the motive power from a rotating electrical machine.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-203116 discloses a hybrid vehicle which is provided with an engine, a first rotating electrical machine including a rotor provided with a permanent magnet, a second rotating electrical machine, a planetary gear mechanism, a battery, and an inverter configured to perform a power conversion between the converter and the first rotating electrical machine and between the converter and the second rotating electrical machine. The planetary gear mechanism includes a sun gear coupled to the first rotating electrical machine, a ring gear coupled to the second rotating electrical machine, and a carrier coupled to the engine. In this hybrid vehicle, if there occurs a malfunction such as the first rotating electrical machine and the second rotating electrical machine cannot be electrically driven by the inverter normally (hereinafter referred to as “inverter malfunction”), a control will be performed so that the inverter is brought into a gate shutoff state and the engine is controlled to drive the vehicle to run under a fail-safe mode.